More Snape Drabbles
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Eine Sammlung ganz unterschiedlicher Drabbles über unseren Tränkemeister.
1. Chapter 1

Hier werden alle möglichen Drabbles, die ich für Wettbewerbe und Adventskalender, etc.geschrieben habe, nach und nach hochgeladen. Sie haben nichts miteinander zu tun. Nun viel Spaß:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zu diesem Drabble war der Satz: "Außerdem ist es ein Imperativ und damit ein Befehl und absolut unumgänglich!" (Sofies Welt – Jostein Gaarder)vorgegeben.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Außerdem ist es ein Imperativ und damit ein Befehl und absolut unumgänglich!"

Severus Snape fixierte das Mädchen, das vor ihm auf dem Stuhl saß, und vehement den Kopf schüttelte.

‚Dieser Weasley Dickschädel', stöhnte der Tränkemeister gedanklich.

Er setzte seinen strengsten Du – machst - jetzt – sofort – was – ich – sage - Blick auf. Doch der Wildfang schaute ihm trotzig entgegen.

Womit hatte er so etwas nur verdient?

Weshalb wurde so etwas von ihm erwartet?

„Geh' jetzt!"

Doch der Rotschopf schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Ginny!", donnerte Snape genervt.

„Severus im Ernst, wann schaffst du es endlich, deine Tochter alleine ins Bett zu bringen?"


	2. Chapter 2

Noch ein kleines Nikolausgeschenk:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Gloomy Christmas**

In einem kahlen, kalten Zimmer saß ein Mann einsam vor einem geschwärzten Kamin. Das Feuer knisterte leise, vermochte allerdings nicht den Raum wirklich zu erwärmen. Sogar der warme Schein des Feuers erhellte die umliegenden Wände mit einem leblosen, fahlen Licht.

In den dünnen, bleichen Händen hielt er einen kleinen Bilderrahmen. Leise drangen von weit entfernt, weihnachtliche Klänge herein. Verträumt strich er mit den Fingern über das Gemälde, nahm dann ein Glas Feuerwhisky und trank es in einem Zug aus. Seine Augen verrieten, dass es nicht das erste Glas war.

„Merry Christmas Mum", sagte Severus Snape leise und küsste das Bild.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lasst Euch was schönes in den Stiefel packen!


	3. Chapter 3

Noch ein Drabble von einem Werrbewerb. Es ging um ein Akrostichon.  
Dabei wird ein Begriff auseinader gepfückt in seine Buchstaben und zu jedem Buchstaben wird ein Satz geschrieben, der mit besagtem Buchstaben beginnt. Der Begriff war "Severus", was sonst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**S**everus Snape war atemlos durch den verbotenen Wald gehetzt, stand nun keuchend an einen Baum gelehnt.

**E**in ganzer Tross Auroren folgte ihm hartnäckig auf den Fersen.

‚**V**erdammt, wer hätte gedacht, dass der dunkle Lord so einfach von dem Potterbengel besiegt werden konnte.'

**E**twas raschelte hinter ihm und lies seinen Kopf herumfahren, er wusste, dass Potter ihn jagte.

**R**asch hechtete er hinter einen umgefallenen Baum, doch dies war sein Fehler.

**U**nd dann standen sie sich gegenüber, Harry Potter und Severus Snape.

**S**chließlich hoben die Kontrahenten ihre Zauberstäbe, zwei grüne Blitze erhellten die Nacht und beide Zauberer fielen tot auf den Boden.


	4. Chapter 4

Dieser Drabbleplot ist mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Da habe ich ihn eben aufgeschrieben und hochgeladen. Es ist warscheinlich nicht jedermanns Sache, doch vielleicht gefällt es einigen:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Jetzt mach' ihn schon rein!", maulte Lucius ungeduldig.

„Ich versuche es ja. Doch es ist so eng!", erwiderte Severus angestrengt.

„Stell dich nicht so an, er war schließlich schon oft drin."

„Dann machst aber du ihn aber selbst rein. Diese Position ist etwas ungewohnt für mich."

„Du stellst dich an als wäre es das erste Mal, dass du so was machst, Severus. Jetzt beeile dich, wir haben nicht so viel Zeit."

„Dann mach es doch selbst Lucius! Wenn ich es nicht gut genug kann", schnarrte Snape

„Wie soll ich mit zwei gebrochenen Daumen bitte einen Knopf durch ein Knopfloch stecken?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An was habt Ihr denn gedacht? Nein, also bitte!


	5. Chapter 5

Ein Beitrag für eine Sommersonnwendgeschichtensammlung in einem Forum. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

‚Sommersonnwendfeier … genauso ein gefühlsduseliger Unsinn wie Weihnachten und Valentinstag … scheußlich.'

Severus Snape stapfte durch die Menge, die Schüler wichen seinem mörderischen Blick aus.

„Amüsieren Sie sich nicht, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich.

‚Scheinheiliger alter Kauz! Als ob er mit seinen dummen Ideen nicht schuld daran ist.'

„Oh Severus, du scheinst ja ein ganz Feuriger zu sein", bemerkte Lupin, was Tonks zum Kichern brachte.

Snape zog seinen qualmenden Umhang fester um sich und stapfte davon.

‚Weshalb lasse ich mich von dem alten Mann immer zu solch dämlichen Aktionen überreden und warum brannte ausgerechnet mein Umhang als ich durchs Feuer sprang?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ihr wisst, dass ich diese kleinen süßen Reviews mag ...


	6. Chapter 6

Noch ein kleines Drabble zum Thema Sommersonnwend:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Wir sollten ihn liegen lassen, Minerva." Remus musterte die auf dem Boden liegende schwarze Gestalt.

„Das können wir nicht machen, also hilf mir!"

„Snape ist doch selbst schuld an seiner Situation! Es hat ihn keiner gezwungen das zu tun und komme mir nicht mit dem Imperius, das glaube ich nicht."

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Remus, ich weiß dass du ihn nicht magst."

„Wir sollten ihn trotzdem liegen lassen! Er ist doch selbst schuld. Wenn er auf einem Sommersonnwendfest so viel Met trinkt, dass er sich nicht mehr auf den Füßen halten kann, sollte er zur Strafe draußen schlafen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Denkt an ein Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Der "Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt" hatte einen Werbung-Drabble Wettbewerb, hier der erste meiner drei Beiträge:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rauch hing über dem Schlachtfeld. Überall lagen Verletzte beider Seiten. Ginny beugte sich über den bewusstlosen Harry.

Der dunkle Lord war tot!

Er war während des Kampfes in Harrys Geist eingedrungen. Doch die Liebe und Fürsorge in seinem jungen Widersacher folterte ihn und da Snape seinen vermeintlichen Herrn daran hinderte den Jungen zu verlassen, starb die Seele des Lords.

Trotzdem sannen Voldemorts Anhänger auf Rache. Mehrere griffen den erschöpften Snape an, doch Mitglieder des Ordens eilten ihm zur Hilfe und siegten.

„Danke", sagte Snape und lächelte.

„Hast Du eben gelächelt?", fragte Remus irritiert.

„**Nicht immer, aber immer öfter**", antwortete Snape.


	8. Chapter 8

Das zweite Werbedrabble:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape, rehabilitierter Tränkemeister und wieder Professor in Hogwarts, hielt seine Tochter auf dem Arm und beäugte den Kinderwagen vor sich.

„Du weißt, ich liebe dich und unsere Tochter, doch ich werde mit diesem … Teil nicht in die Öffentlichkeit gehen!"

„Jetzt stell' dich nicht so an Severus, es ist ein Geschenk", schnaubte Hermine.

„Nie im Leben! Das Ding ist peinlich!"

„Es ist ein Geschenk meiner Eltern!"

Aber es ist ROSA! Ich weigere mich mit einem rosa Kinderwagen nach draußen zu gehen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen: Severus Snape … **da weiß man was man hat**."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Das letzte meiner Werbedrabbles, es ist das, welches mir am Besten gefallen hat:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„**Mann ist der dick mann**", staunte Ginny und strich ehrfürchtig darüber.

„Ich weiß", stimmte Severus zu.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so dick werden kann und das in so kurzer Zeit."

„So ungewöhnlich ist das jetzt auch nicht. Sag' nur, du hast so etwas noch nie gesehen?"

„Schon, aber die waren nicht so … gewaltig."

„Dann schau ihn dir noch mal gut an."

„Darf ich ihn noch mal anfassen?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

„Ich denke das lässt du besser."

„Bitte! Ich bin auch ganz sanft."

„Na gut", gab Snape nach.

Ginny strich behutsam über seinen von einem Bienenstich angeschwollenen Finger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bis in drei Wochen, Loki.


	10. Chapter 10

**Zum Nikolaustag eine kleine Überrachung von mir. Dies ist einer meiner Beiträge zum Adverntskalender der Schreiberlinge. Wäre schön, wenn ihr mal reinschaut, sind lauter tolle Sachen drin ( http // www . fanfiction . net / s / 3266333 / 1 / einfach die Leerzeichen rausholen!). Nun aber viel Spaß!**

**Beschattung**

Severus Snape fiel in seiner schwarzen Bekleidung unter all den farbig gekleideten Muggeln auf, wie der berühmte bunte Hund. Nun stand er da und starrte beunruhigt den eisigen Hang hinab.

Nur ein kleiner Undercoverauftrag, beschatte Potters Schlammblutfreundin, hatte der dunkle Lord gesagt …

Das ist nicht schwer, das machen schon die Muggelkinder, hatte Lucius gesagt …

Was so ein Schlammblut kann, muss doch ein Todesser auch fertig bringen, hatte Wurmschwanz gesagt …

Die hatten alle leicht reden! Keiner von denen stand das erste Mal auf Skiern und musste hinter Hermine Granger eine schwarze Piste hinunterfahren! Warum nur machte sie Skiurlaub?


End file.
